Salvation
by Pen Sil
Summary: Between politics, greed and corruption, the battle with Al-Thamen and the curious warnings of the magi she somehow manages to get used to her life in Sindria, to the marriage she never in her wildest dreams imagined would become reality, and the king she loves with far too much strength.


Warning: Small sexual themes, plenty of angst, and loads of introspective.

* * *

**Salvation**

* * *

A federation, as Aladdin suggests it, is a hard thing to create. It demands a lot of grudges be put aside and a lot of peace treaties written out. That what is supposed to lead the world down the right path is a council of equal kings does not sit well with some nations is only natural. But measures to ensure Al-Thamen doesn't win is necessary. Choices are to be made that no one likes. And personal opinions are to be put aside.

The worst to do so are the Kou Empire and Sindria, the solution being a political marriage. Kougyoku isn't sure who suggests it but she is delighted by the idea, if a little wary.

Yet there is no awkwardness between them when she arrives in Sindria on a ship filled with presents from her brother. Her dowry, though not as big as that of a legitimate daughter, will greatly add to the fortunes of her new country. Sinbad welcomes her with all the smiles and courtesies she knows him so well for.

And just like that she becomes a part of Sindria, a person he'd rather protect than someone, an enemy, he is willing to sacrifice.

Inbetween council meetings and battles it quickly becomes apparent to her that just like he has had to sacrifice something because he had to marry her so does she.

Kougyoku knows and loves her new husband too much to demand a change in him.

Sinbad is like the wind; the free wind that travels across the sea; the wind that can never be captured or influenced.

But he has already been relatively caught by the boundaries of his own country and she isn't about to become another boundary. This is a political marriage after all and she is the only one in love.

He hasn't demanded anything from her either. On the day of their wedding he presented her with a sword; a reminder that she is not to give up her dreams of being a warrior just because she married. He has granted her freedom as well. Just being in Sindria has given her more of that.

She isn't locked away in court anymore, she can walk the streets, go places without retainers, train when she wishes, study when she wishes. And the people here are far more friendly than those in Kou. They have been given the same freedom as her, after all. A freedom only Sinbad can grant.

Still, she knows she has a duty to him as a wife and because of that attachment she'll get hurt. So it's better for her to distance herself from her emotions as much as she can.

The worst is the women, even if she doesn't tell anyone. Pisti can tell, and so can Yamuraiha, and they are both surprised at her choice to not demand his attentions. Both women insist it is her right, but Kougyoku knows better. So do they, but they like her so they want what's best for her.

Still, it is normal where she comes from that a noble takes a concubine or three and her own father had several wives. It is not something she is unprepared for. So she does not complain. She accepts that this is how it is. She bows her head to help him keep his freedom.

She has insisted on her own sleeping quarters as well. Not only for his benefit but also to save herself the heartache and humiliation of knowing exactly when he takes more experienced women to his bed.

Kougyoku knows he will seek her out when he needs an heir. Until then she is fine being alone. Well, not alone for she is never alone. But it is like she is part of his generals instead of his wife. It's fine that way.

* * *

On the day her library, the last portion of her quarters are finished, she walks into the room only to find her lord and husband sleeping on the cushions where she is meant to read and study.

The queen is just about to flee the room when Sinbad opens his eyes and pierces her with a gaze that will never allow her to go against his will. "This is a splendid idea, Kougyoku," he says and he seems sincere. "Since no men are allowed here Jafar won't be able to drag me out."

She hesitates. "I'm sure your grand vizier will find another way to get you back to work, milord," she replies timidly, hiding the lower part of her face with a sleeve. "And women are allowed to enter freely."

That sets him off laughing. "It's a good thing Yamuraiha is more into research than governing, and Pisti just finds my battles with Jafar amusing."

Kougyoku doesn't know what to say to that. When he does not open his mouth again, but turns his head away to look at the collection she brought in from Kou, Kougyoku assumes she is allowed to leave.

She bows deeply, but does not say anything in parting; she doesn't know what she should say.

"Why don't you come join me, Kougyoku?"

There's no way she can refuse him, even if she wants to. Even if she wants to run away and hide somewhere. But that was what this library was for...

The queen folds the many layers of her dress as she sits down beside him. Her back is stiff and her cheeks are pink.

Sinbad doesn't look at her. "There are many tomes here that I have never seen before," he comments. "It should be interesting to have a closer look."

"Most of them are copies from Entei's library at court," she explains. "A personal wedding gift from my brother. But a lot of them are also great treasures my attendants have dug up in the countries my father conquered. Others are gifts from Little Alibaba or Hakuei."

"Swordplay, knowledge, and a great deal of magoi all in such a small package," he observes and she flushes to the hair. "I'm surprised your brother parted with you as willingly as he did."

The smile that follows that comment makes the world blur and sway, and Kougyoku has to take a moment to compose herself. "You are overestimating my value, lord. And Entei did not part with me very willingly, I was just the only princess who had not married yet."

Sinbad hums, but does not say anything for a while. His eyes do not leave her face and she feels like she's being studied to her very core. It is uncomfortable and she has to look away.

"I hear you beat Sharrkan the other day," he finally says. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to see it; it doesn't happen often."

She turns quickly to look at him. "How did you know?"

To her great embarrassment he is holding a lock of her long hair, inspecting it as if it's the most interesting thing he's ever seen. "I know everything that goes on in Sindria. But Yamuraiha couldn't let the chance to humiliate him with that story at every conversation afterwards pass over her head. I think I now know it better than the actors in it.

"So considering you've beaten the best swordsman in my country, even if it's only once," the king adds when she opens her mouth to protest, "I'd say you stand a fair chance of beating the king as well - in a fair fight."

Kougyoku blinks at him in surprise. She can't seem to process his words. What would that even accomplice? "Wha - excuse me, lord. Why? I - I mean I'm ho-honoured, but..."

Sinbad smiles at her. "I thought it might be fun," he says. "And I think you're isolating yourself. I don't want you to stay inhere forever. It's not good for you and I agreed to bring you out of that nesting place of Al-Thamen's for that very purpose."

The look he's piercing her with now is so heavy she feels like she's been punched in the gut.

Something slowly registers in her mind.

He thought about... Her mental health? He worried about it? About her?

Was that one of the reasons why he'd agreed to the proposal of marrying her? So she wouldn't Fall into depravity?

Kougyoku knows he is doing this for the sake of the world more than for the sake of her as an individual, as a person he cares for, but she still has to blink back tears.

On the realisation she lifts her sleeves to hide her face. "I promise you, my king, that I won't -"

"Look at me when you swear that oath, Kougyoku," he orders, but there is only kindness in his voice.

When she lowers her sleeves and timidly peeks up at him she sees that he is smiling gently at her. His warm amber eyes draw her in and she finds herself speaking smoothly. "I promise you, my king, that I won't isolate myself in this castle, and that I'll never Fall into depravity. I am much too happy to Fall anyway," she adds, smiling up at him.

"Good. So that means you'll take me up on that request for a practice match, right?"

She pulls up a sleeve to hide her smile. "I'm afraid you'd just cheat, m'lord."

* * *

"... the idea that a democracy is the best for the people is something Kouen would never agree with," Kougyoku says. "Democracy is built on the idea that people fight, that people disagree; an idea that goes completely against his -"

Her sword collides with Sinbad's and the force of the impact pushes her back several inches. She has to stop speaking to parry several more hits.

"It goes against the will of many more, Kougyoku," Sinbad says. "And this is not the first time I've heard that argument, but he's already agreed to give up on complete unification."

Kougyoku ducks a kick and takes a couple of steps away from him, giving herself only a moment to regain her balance. She can feel the blood-lust, the excitement coursing through her veins, but Sinbad has been teaching her to control it and philosophy and politics are excellent ways to deal with the impulses. She isn't sure it'll work in actual combat, though.

"You've already pressured him to give up a great deal," she warns. "He won't be giving up anymore. And considering we still have to deal with the Organisation I'd say he's right to stand firm; introducing a new type of ruling right now, a ruling based on disagreement and discord will only turn into a weapon for them to use."

"So you're using the Organisation as an argument for the ruling class to stay," he smirks, "how sly of you, Kougyoku."

She flushes and starts to protest, but it's a ploy on Sinbad's part and she barely manages to raise her sword to meet his in time. The force of the blow makes her bend her knees. Sinbad towers over her, but he's smiling at her and his eyes are liquid amber.

Before she's completely sure what has happened Sinbad has pushed his sword down and over hers, forcing her to lower it. He kisses her.

It's not the first time he kisses her, but she swears she still goes weak in the knees.

The kiss is over far too quickly for her tastes and she has to defend herself again, as he apparently isn't done with her yet.

Because she feels as rattled as she does she can only focus on defending to begin with, but soon she manages to step into an offensive pattern and they exchange blows on equal ground, taking up their discussion again.

It's always safe to do sword exercises with her king, as he can read the rukh around them and predict any move with their help. This means that no matter what none of them will get hurt, he'll make sure of that, but it also means he tends to tease her. Kougyoku isn't completely sure she finds that disagreeable.

* * *

He's dozing in her library when she finishes her bath after their spar. It's no longer an uncommon sight and this time she sees that he's brought food with him.

Her stomach rumbles and she joins him on the cushions, grateful that he has thought of her.

It is mostly fruit, but the kind of fruit that fills your stomach well after exercise.

Before she starts eating she takes a look at her king. His face is as smooth now as it is when he's awake; there are no signs of weakness in him even when he sleeps. But the last couple of months in his company have taught her that when he comes here to sleep it means he's exhausted. She is slowly becoming accustomed to him, slowly getting to know him.

In the end she decides not to wake him.

She finishes eating and gets up to get a book on political history that she has yet to finish. It is a thick tome and the author writes in a very detailed, old fashioned manner. The air is warm and it's comfortable lying on the pillows. She also feels safe and relaxed in the presence of her sleeping king.

Kougyoku falls asleep beside him.

When she wakes she's lying with her head in his lap. His hand is gently moving down over her hair in a mechanical manner that makes her close her eyes again, though not before she's caught a glimpse of him, staring at something in the distance. She wonders what he's thinking about.

The stroking of her hair stops. "Do you like it here, Kougyoku?"

Surprised at the question she sits up. The queen watches her king anxiously, but he gives nothing away. "There are no slaves here," she says at last. She speaks slowly, considering her words carefully. "There are no slums here either. People who don't like it here are free to leave for other destinations, so those who are here are not unhappy. Everyone are open and loyal to you and everything here is bright and vivid.

"I'd never seen such a place before I came here the first time," she says. Her face flushes as she continues. "I think I fell in love with your country a long time ago, lord. So of course I like it here."

"And you're not just thinking that because you were also in love with me?"

Kougyoku's face flushes to a deeper red. "A-and who - who says that's still th-the case? I was young and foolish b-back then," she stutters. She lowers her eyes. "And I know now of the darkness inside of you, lord."

She can feel his eyes on her again. He's always studying her, reading her. She knows she must be an open book and that the denial is futile. Yet she knows what her feelings have brought her in the past and she does not dare show them openly or admit to them anymore.

"You don't fear me, Kougyoku," he says at last. His hand covers one of her cheeks and he forces her to look up at him. His smile is warm. "You were always trembling or crying. Except when you had a sword in hand. You were like that when we met again, when you came here as my bride..."

"You could have become my enemy back then, when Judal came here," she reminds him, meeting his gaze now calmly. She gently touches the hand of his that is still caressing her cheek. "I did not know you well enough to trust you wouldn't use me as a hostage against my brother. And you did use me, lord, in quite a horrible manner.

"I understand why you did it," she adds, smiling up at him. Her fingers are running along the lines and small scars of his hand, which she has coaxed from her cheek. "The darkness that covers so many countries is only found in Sindria's king. You're shielding them from it with every method you can think of and I think that's really admirable."

She frowns then. "But lord, you cannot betray your citizens by taking on too much darkness," she says. "If you hurt them unintentionally by falling you'll most likely hate yourself so much you won't be able to return. And what will become of Sindria then?"

Sinbad's smile is still there but when he replies to her she sees no light in his eyes and the hand of his resting in her lap curls into a fist. "The reason why I have already stepped halfway into depravity is because I once hurt my people, Kougyoku. I've sworn to never let that happen again. And just like I won't ever let my citizens get hurt, I won't let harm come to you, my queen."

Kougyoku blushes to a deep shade of pink at the promise and the sincerity in his tone.

She is well aware of what is going on. Sinbad is the kind of man, who has seven different agendas with every single action he performs. Right now he is making sure that she will become loyal to him, as a person, as a king so she will never betray him or Sindria. She is fine with that; she knows it has already happened, and she knows that his motives will never have to do with loving her. It is all politics. It is all for the sake of SIndria.

She is fine with that.

Sinbad lifts his hand from her lap to touch her temple in so light a touch she can barely feel it. The light vanishes from his eyes. "Even if I were to fall, in battle or into depravity, there is still you. You are queen of Sindria now, and I know that you will not fall."

"There is still much I have to learn before I rightly deserve such a title," Kougyoku says. "All my titles have all been decorative so far. This one is no different."

Sinbad smiles at this, and his good humor returns. "I named you ruling queen instead of consort for a reason, Kougyoku. I have use for your knowledge and battle experience. The rest will come with practice, which I'm willing to provide you with so long as you receive it by my side."

Kougyoku nods, feeling a smile grow in response to his words. She had never dared imagine she'd get a chance to influence politics; that her husband would be so understanding, or that she'd achieve such a great rank. But here it is and she suddenly can't wait to get started. "Thank you," she says.

Sinbad's hand travels down over her hair to her neck and he reaches out to kiss her temple. "If you really want to thank me," he says, his voice having grown husky. Kougyoku can feel his breath on her ear. "You could join me in my bed tonight, wife."

* * *

Yunan shows up one day to ask her to tea.

Surprised and honored by the magi's interest in her the young queen accepts.

She has never heard Sinbad speak of the magi who chose him, but she finds that he is nothing like Aladdin or Judal.

When the magi has conjured his dark space and barrier to ensure that Sinbad doesn't interfere they sit down for tea.

"You're doing quite well for yourself, Kougyoku," Yunan says as he pours the hot tea. It is one from her homeland, she notices. "I'm proud of you for not falling into the isolation of Vinea, as many king candidates have done before you."

Kougyoku thanks him for the tea. She smiles fondly as she replies. "That is not due to my own effort, but the effort of those around me. Had it not been for my brothers, or Ka Koubun or Little Alibaba I would have definitely become isolated at the Kou Court."

The magi nods and smiles and she understands why Morgiana says he is one of the kindest persons she knows. But Kougyoku has spent the last half year in the presence of someone wearing a mask and something feels off about Yunan.

To begin with why did he never stick with her husband after he chose him?

"And here?"

"Here I might have allowed myself to do so had my lord and his generals permitted it," she says, feeling her cheeks tint with colour. "But they didn't."

Yunan takes a sip of his tea and places it down on the table to regard her seriously. "You're being very courteous when you speak of your husband, Kougyoku," he comments. "Don't you think that's a bit too much?"

"Ah, um, it's - it's not - I mean. It's merely good etiquette, isn't it?" She stutters, flustered. "He is the king and I need to show him the proper courtesies for that."

"You are a king as well, if you would remember."

"Another kind of king," she corrects. "Someone who isn't as important. Someone with less rank. King Sinbad is far above me in every aspect that defines a true king."

"Is that why you refuse to sleep in his bed as well? Because you have yet to reach him?"

Kougyoku pales. She opens her mouth but finds she has nothing to answer to that. Quickly she closes it again.

"Are you still wary of him due to what he did to you two years ago?"

"No!" She exclaims. "No, I'm not. I trust him. What he did then was what he deemed a necessity to save his kingdom. I was his enemy then, I'm not anymore. I have nothing to fear."

Except the humiliation she feels whenever she sees him with another woman. But it is just a natural part of him that she is beginning to accept. She will never be able to satisfy him in that way, but she knows she can help him in all other matters.

Yunan smiles then, a secretive victorious smile that she doesn't like. "Do you know who suggested a marriage alliance between Sindria and Kou to Aladdin, Kougyoku?"

She shakes her head now, suddenly wary. She wonders why he has come to greet her, now of all times. She has a feeling it isn't all good.

"It was my idea," he says. His voice is calm, as if it's the most natural thing in the world, as if he's talking about the weather, but somehow Kougyoku feels betrayed. It is a foolish thought, but it sticks. She feels used again, like a pawn in a greater game, and it reminds her too much of when she was a pawn in Sinbad's play against her brother.

The queen composes herself in spite of her inner turmoil and asks an important question. "Why? What could you possibly achieve?"

Yunan smiles secretively, but he answers her none the less. "There should be an obvious answer to that, right, Kougyoku? Aladdin's plan for a worldwide federation, which prevents war, is far better in my eyes than to trust a single king candidate. It's why I have never followed those I've chosen around. More than one leader is important; you cannot trust the future of everyone in the hands of one single person. It puts too much pressure on the mind.

"However, neither Sinbad nor Kouen were completely happy with this. They're two giants who don't trust each other. So what's the best ploy to make them think they both have something up their sleeves? The answer is simple; you. You are the youngest daughter of the former emperor and the sister of Kouen. If you married Sinbad Kouen would view Sindria's king as family, someone personally connected to Kou.

"As for Sinbad. Your king knows that Kouen and your other brothers care for you, that even Judal cares for you in his own way. In that sense you are a hostage; the perfect reason for them to not attack Sindria."

It is like a slap in the face.

She has thought the thoughts on her own; that if push comes to show she can be used as a hostage. But Sinbad has never given her a reason to believe that and though her eyes sting with unshed tears Kougyoku finds that she does not believe Yunan's words.

"I can't imagine that to be your only reason for doing this," she says. "If the two giants really wanted to fight they wouldn't have agreed to Aladdin's idea in the first place."

The magi hums. "Perhaps, perhaps not," he admits. "But you're right; I did have another reason. Have you ever heard Aladdin describe Sinbad?"

"He says he's too bright, like the sun, and that people like to follow him blindly."

Yunan nods. "Exactly," he says. "But Sinbad is the darkness of this country. It needs a light too, and while I fear he is too late to save he might need your light as well, Kougyoku."

Kougyoku flushes. "That's - I'm not - I mean…" she trails off, lost for words.

"You were the first to realise that the king candidates had to stand together against Al-Thamen," Yunan says. "You are still young and inexperienced, but your innocence makes you look to other solutions than war. That is something the world needs. There needs to be a voice close to Sinbad whispering such words."

"But…" she hesitates. "We need to go to war with Al-Thamen. Isn't it the only solution?"

"I don't know," the magi shakes his head sadly. "Aladdin is trying to find another way, but I fear that if we do it might end like Alma Torran."

* * *

"What did you think of Yunan?" Sinbad asks when the magician has vanished into thin air an hour later.

Kougyoku can only admit to being shaken by the encounter. "I can't tell what he's thinking at all," she admits. She thinks his heart is in the right place, but she also thinks he has lived too long to care for the world around him, the world in the here and now. He thinks too much of the world as an abstract. Maybe.

Sinbad laughs at this. "Neither can I."

"Hey, Sin," she whispers, her trembling fingers grip his robes and he shares a look of surprise with Jafar at the way she says his name. Tears have sprung to her eyes unbidden and she can't tell if they're tears of anger or sadness. "Didn't he fail you as a magi? If - if he'd stayed with you you might not have become tainted."

One of his hands fall on the top of her head, the head that no longer holds her old hair pin but a silver circlet. The other hand gently pries her fingers from his robes. It's so big her hand vanishes in his. "I don't know about that," he says, his voice is quiet, calming. "No one else is responsible for my own choices, just like no one else is responsible for the choices you make, Kougyoku."

She doesn't know if that's the truth or not.

She's not sure if she can forgive Yunan either. She doesn't know who else to be angry with, who else to blame for this.

She just knows she wishes with all her heart that her king wasn't tainted, that he wasn't burdened with things to cause him sorrow or pain.

"Perhaps it would be wise," she hears Jafar suggest, "to lead the queen somewhere more private for now?"

"No," she says, pulling back from Sinbad. She dries her eyes with her free hand; she can still feel the warmth of his hand on the other. "It's alright. I'm sorry for making a scene."

She forces a smile to show that she is alright. She _will_ be alright.

"Perhaps we _should_ take a moment alone," Sinbad suggests, he is frowning and she's sure he has seen straight through her smile. "I'm quite interested to know what Yunan had to say to you."

There's something strange in his tone and when she looks at Jafar she catches him hiding an amused smile. "Sin is annoyed that the magi has once again managed to break into his country, speak to someone important to him without the king himself being present and sneak off once he's done. It does not sit well with his prid-"

"Argh, enough!" Sinbad snaps and for a moment he grows several years younger. She's never seen her king lose his temper like a teenager, but there it is. "Come on, Kougyoku," he adds and starts pushing her down the hall. "Jafar, there are reports waiting for you from Alibaba and Koumei."

"You mean, reports waiting for _you_," Jafar calls after them.

Kougyoku bites her lip to keep back laughter, but in the end she has to hold a sleeve up over her mouth and let it out.

"I'm glad you're laughing again," Sinbad says, smiling in spite of himself. His hand is still resting on her lower back.

His wife beams up at him. "I did not know your pride could be prickled so easily, lord," she observes.

It happens so quickly she barely has time to blink.

They are walking past an empty hallway, one of the smaller ones, usually used only by the staff to quickly get from one end of the castle to the other, when Sinbad twists, the world rushes past her and her back hits the wall of that hallway.

Light flickers just past her, but it feels like it's a world away. They're standing in shadow.

Sinbad's eyes are swirling amber again. They feel enchanting but there's an air around him that makes her want to flee. Except she can't.

Kougyoku begins to stutter his name, but the title gets stuck in her throat. What's happening? What's he doing?

"I thought you'd given up on ettiquette, Kougyoku," Sinbad says. Something in his voice is different; it fits the shadow of the dark hallway. It makes her toes curl.

"I - I… what?"

It's hard to think when he's so close. His warmth is enveloping her and she can faintly smell his scent of spices and a tang of alcohol. Yet he isn't actually touching her.

Warm lips settle just beneath her chin and she gives a startled gasp at the sensation. It isn't the first time he's touched her but never in such an intimate place.

"Lord S-Sinbad, this -" she starts to protest but before she can even lift her arms to ward him off or form a complete sentence he moves his lips from her neck to her earlobe and sucks on it harshly. Kougyoku gives a small cry, half of pain and half excitement. The strange touches make her weak in the knees and instead of pushing him away her fingers settle in his robes in an attempt to help herself stay standing.

A flat, wet tongue travels the length of her jaw and he possesses her mouth. There is nothing gentle about this kiss, no remnants of her kind king who has all the patience in the world for her. This kiss is overpowering in every sense; in the way he angles his face, in the way he moves his lips over hers. His hand settles on her jaw and he forces her to slant her head, his fingers pressing into her cheeks, making her mouth slack open so he can explore her without interruption.

She can feel the wrath in the kiss, and while she knows she should fear him when he is so angry she suddenly understands that he would never hurt her.

But Sinbad is excellent at everything he does and he knows how to control a woman in this basic of games. He envelopes her completely with his body and his scent, and she soon forgets to think. She closes her eyes and all her senses can focus on is him, all she wants to feel is him, all she wants to know is him. There is nothing else in the world that matters.

As if her submission placates him he breathes out a steady breath and the kisses turn gentle, if a little apologetic. His hand which had been holding her with an almost bruising force shifts it hold and runs up her face in another gentle motion.

When he let's go of her he moves his mouth to kiss her cheek, her eyelids, the bridge of her nose. Then he steps back, and she feels him wait for her to open her eyes.

Kougyoku is having a hard time processing what just happened. She didn't even try to pick a fight or defend herself. She loves him but... It shouldn't be that easy for him to dominate her, should it?

It occurs to her that she's breathing heavily and that her thighs are pressed together tightly. Slowly she relaxes her stance and moves away from the wall that was helping her stand. There's a buzz of desire running through her veins. She blushes shamefully at the thought as she lifts her shaky hands to hide her mouth and nose, while she finally looks up to meet his gaze.

To her surprise he moves in, pushes her hand out of his way and kisses her again. It's short and no more than a touch of the lips. His amber eyes pierce her and his hand catches hold of hers so she cannot hide. "First of all; the next time you get the urge to drink tea alone with another man in a dark room refrain from doing so."

It's an order she doesn't expect, and in spite of herself she protests. "But, lord, he's a magi, he wouldn't -"

His laugh cuts her off. "I think Aladdin has proven long ago that being a magi doesn't remove the urges men have at the sight of a beautiful woman."

Her cheeks turn pink at the compliment.

"Second," he moves in again and catches her lower lip between his teeth, biting softly. When he kisses her again it is longer and open-mouthed. His tongue lazily sweeps into her mouth to briefly tangle with hers before he retreats again. "If we are amongst friends or alone you are no longer allowed to refer to me by any type of honourific."

Before she can even open her mouth to argue this point he has claimed her lips again. One of his arms moves around her waist and pulls her up against him. She gasps into his mouth as she feels something hard pressing up against her thigh. "And lastly," he says, his voice having fallen an octave, but it has also softened. "You go with me everywhere from now on, Kougyoku. Even to bed."

To her surprise he puts her down and leaves her personal space. When she looks up at him his normal smile has returned. Did he calm down completely? "I know you're probably only trying to leave me to my old habits and that you're afraid to disappoint me -" he laughs when she blushes furiously. When she hides her face with her sleeves he grows sober again, "but you're my wife and my family, and you're hurting yourself with such nonsense. I can't allow that. Do you understand that?"

Kougyoku nods numbly. The afternoon has been overwhelming and she will need time to reflect on it all, but a strange happiness is stirring at his words that makes a smile creep onto her face.

"Good." He grabs her hand and places it on his arm, leading her out of the shadow of the small hallway. "Now tell me what Yunan wanted."

* * *

Revolts break out in Aktia soon after Yunan's visit.

They seem to hold no purpose and the instigators are impossible to trace. It is obviously a hatching ploy of Al-Thamen's, but the troubling thing is how quickly the chaos spreads.

"It's like a forest fire during the driest part of summer," Alibaba says at a meeting. The governor of Balbadd has come to beg help from the king of Sindria.

Kougyoku watches her friend in silence from her seat beside her husband. She can see how much he wishes to help the people of Aktia, knows how much they need help. They have all been watching the situation closely since the revolts broke out and her husband, though he does not show it is growing steadily more worried.

Not only is Aktia an important trading partner to Sindria, but if the revolts keep spreading they will reach Reim and Magnostadt. The peace in those two countries is fragile, but getting stronger every day. They cannot afford to let the chaos reach them.

"I cannot act on this, Alibaba," Sinbad sighs at last. There are several gasps of shock across the room and the Saluja heir is almost out of his seat, ready to argue his case. Sinbad holds up a hand to stop him. "If Sindria steps in now it will be viewed as a powerful nation stepping in to take control of one that is breaking down. It would be viewed as an act of aggression, which would break the peace Aladdin's federation is trying to built."

Alibaba isn't naive. He nods and sits back down, considers the Sindrian's words carefully.

Nothing happens that day. No solution is reached and Kougyoku goes to bed with a queasy feeling in her stomach.

Sinbad doesn't join her until after the moon has risen. He smiles through his exhaustion when he sees her sitting up in bed with a series of scrolls from her library lying in front of her on their large bed. "Can't sleep?"

She shakes her head at him and starts rolling up the pieces of parchment. "I was looking at some of Aktia's history as well as Koumei's notes on battle strategies and peace treaties."

He grabs one and frowns at the Kou letters. She knows he isn't as familiar with this writing system as one of native birth would be, not that that is surprising. Even she needs to look up the occasional term. "Find anything?" He asks while folding it properly.

She shakes her head. "I was speaking to Little Alibaba earlier," she says. "We agreed that this looks too much like another Balbadd. The people of the slums have been neglected for too long and something set them off, though I have no idea what."

"Sometimes it doesn't take more than a fruit seller setting himself on fire to make the people stop fearing authority."

Dread stills her heart at his words and she looks up at him with frightened burgundy eyes. "Has that happened somewhere?"

Sinbad places the scrolls on the floor beside their bed and joins her. He pulls his hand over her lose hair in a now familiar caress. She can smell a faint trace of alcohol on him. It is becoming a familiar scent, though it makes her worry all the more; if he's drinking during work it's usually really bad. "Two hundred years ago in a kingdom north of Balbadd," he tells her. "It doesn't exist anymore."

His thumb traces her cheek. "You have dark circles under your eyes," he says, voice low. "You need sleep."

Kougyoku brushes him off. "What are you going to do about Aktia?"

"You're relentless," he says, but he smiles, his eyes kind.

She huffs. "I am."

"Good," he says, and then he's all business. "The problem here is that even if they've already removed the nobility and the royal family they still haven't settled for a new type of leader."

"They've started fighting amongst themselves, right? Creating a civil war..."

Sinbad nods. "As I said to Alibaba; it would be bad to force them with military might to come to an agreement," he continues. "But perhaps there is another way to get them to talk. It's a pity I can't reach Aladdin right now, since he'd be the best candidate for this kind of negotiation."

Kougyoku shifts to sit more comfortably. "Are you considering a repeat of what happened in Magnostadt?"

Sinbad nods.

"In that case, perhaps Titus Alexius might be a good choice. Not only is he a magi but he also represents Reim in this, which would put a political pressure on them. And, to make sure it isn't viewed as a start of a political conquest, perhaps I could go with him as a representative of the federation?"

Her voice is innocent as she asks him, but it is a heavy request. Not only will it put her in the middle of a rebellion that has already cost the lives of a country's royalty and nobility, but it will also put her in the middle of a chaos nest created by Al-Thamen. It would place her within their reach for the first time in months.

Sinbad's expression grows dark. "I don't like this."

Suddenly uncomfortable she shifts, but she can't help but continue. "B-but you see, Sin. I'm not like you. I'm not built for fighting, I'm not impressive. So I don't look like I pose a threat. I won't wear my sword or my crown to add to that illusion.

"A-And I think it would be good to leave my crown here; so the metal vessel doesn't make it into the hands of Al-Thamen even if something should happen to me."

"Kougyoku," one of his hands catches her shoulder and he meets her gaze. To her relief he doesn't look angry anymore. "You're thinking too rationally. This isn't a responsibility to take on lightly. Aren't you scared?"

"Of course I'm scared," she admits. She's trembling all over. "But I'm a daughter of the Kou Empire, a bride of Sindria. I earned my seat on the council by conquering Vinea. You named me queen instead of consort, Sin, and that gives me enough power to be able to speak for all parties. My brother won't be happy, but if I do it mainly as a member of the alliance, I'm sure he won't be too angry with me."

A smile blooms on her face then. "Sin, you gave me freedom and power to act politically, you encouraged it. I feel like I've grown tremendously under your protection. Will you take it away now that I can do something to help people? To help you accomplishing your goal of ridding the world of Al-Thamen?"

She can see the wheels spinning in his head, and she knows that for once Sinbad is uncertain of what to do.

Kougyoku feels bad for she knows now, with Yunan's explanation, what drives her husband more than anything. Family. Until now his country and his generals have been his only family, and for a reason. While Sin loves every woman he comes across he has refused to bind himself to one because it would make him part of something he hadn't been part of since he was fourteen, it would make him bound to something he has sworn to protect no matter what since his father was dragged off to war for the second time.

It's not that he loves her but what he feels for her is powerful enough to conflict with his political plans. Something he'd never usually allow.

"Sin," she says, taking his free hand. His other one is digging into her shoulder painfully. "I'm not walking to my death. Titus will protect me; a magi's borg is stronger than anything. And even if he can't I'm perfectly able to acquire a sword in no time at all. And," now she hesitates. Her eyes slide away from his face and she looks down at his hand, lying in her lap. "And as for Al-Thamen. They won't kill me, and even if I'm corrupted I'm sure you or Aladdin will get me out of it."

She winces as his fingers dig into her again but before he can speak she says, looking up into his eyes again "that's why I think you should hypnotise me again."

"Are you mad?" He hisses.

He shakes her lightly and says "how can you put yourself in danger so willingly for the sake of this? How can you take the corruption of your mind and magoi so easily? This isn't a joke, Kougyoku."

"I know," she says. Tears sting in her eyes but she refuses to acknowledge them. "But there are things I have to do, things I can do now that I couldn't do before. And anyway," she says, and she beams up at him, "I know I won't be harmed in this. Titus will protect me, he's a magi after all. And even if Al-Thamen does show up I won't Fall. No matter what they say they can never make me Fall."

His eyes narrow, but his grip on her loosens. She knows he can sense that the rukh are supporting her confidence. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because right now I'm the happiest I've ever been," she says. "Because I love you."

* * *

The first time she meets Marga is the day Kougyoku realises she wants children of her own. Not because the child isn't the cutest little girl she's ever met, but because Sinbad is amazing with children.

The king laughs and smiles and the two are best friends within seconds.

While they play Titus introduces himself to Kougyoku. "Thank you for suggesting this, your Royal Highness," he says, bowing deeply. His pretty face darkens with worry. "Though I fear we may be too late."

Kougyoku has never seen a magi grow doubtful of anything. While Judal is arrogant, Yunan mysterious and Aladdin wise beyond his age Titus seems almost human, as if he really is her age and has as little experience as her. It makes her feel more responsible and confident and for the first time in her life she speaks to reassure somebody else. "It will be fine," she says. "You'll see; they may not want to listen but the fact that we come without military might is certainly something that will catch their attention."

Titus's frown deepens but he doesn't get to say anything for in that second Marga comes running over to them. The frown melts off his face and is replaced by a sunny smile.

"Hey, Titus, Titus!" Marga exclaims, jumping into the magi's arms. "Uncle Sin says he'll come with us some of the way. Isn't that great?"

Titus chuckles affectionately at the girl's enthusiasm. "Careful now, Marga, I might get jealous."

The girl merely grins and hugs him. As she does so her eyes catches on Kougyoku. Her eyes grow big with wonder and she turns to whisper something in Titus's ear.

"She wants to know who the pretty lady is," he translates and Marga's cheeks turn pink.

"This pretty lady," Sinbad introduces, placing a hand on her lower back, "is my wife, Ren Kougyoku, Queen of Sindria."

Titus lets Marga down and Kougyoku kneels before the little girl. "It is a pleasure to meet you, lady Marga," she says, humbly placing a hand over her heart.

When she looks up again the little girl is looking at her feet, wringing the cloth of her dress with both hands. "I'm no lady, milady," she says quietly.

"Oh, but you are," Kougyoku says and takes the girl's hands in both of hers, smiling warmly at her. "You're the closest companion of a magi. That makes you very special."

The girl beams at her and Kougyoku is completely sold on how adorable she is.

* * *

"She'll never get to grow up," Titus says, sadly as they're flying over a vast cloud cover on a carpet. They're almost at the Aktian capital and everywhere Kougyoku sees evidence of the terrible turmoil that has overtaken the nation. She can feel the chaotic rukh.

Her ears are buzzing.

"Marga seems very happy just to be with you, though," she comments when he's told her exactly what has happened to his ward.

Titus smiles. "She's an amazing little girl."

Kougyoku agrees. She silently marvels at the girl's courage, a courage she's never had herself, in spite of the fact that they both came from isolation and maltreatment. And yet, in a sense, Marga's had been worse, hadn't it? At least Kougyoku had been taught to read and write, at least she had been able to see the sky. There is still so much she doesn't know.

"And yet, it seems, Marga isn't the only one under a spell," Titus says at last.

Kougyoku touches her ear with one hand and smiles. "This is a reassurance more than anything," she says, though she isn't sure who needs it the most.

The experiences she gains in Aktia over the next couple of months are both unpleasant and uplifting. While she sees a lot of carnage, a lot of death and a lot of suffering, she is also reminded of the goodness in people and their willingness to work for peace, their craving for it. It proves to her once again that Al-Thamen isn't right.

The first weeks are the most horrible, but as their voices are heard and peace begins to spread the chaos stops. Weapons are put down and negotiations are started. Al-Thamen retaliates, and the battles that follow aren't pretty, but they have Titus on their side and all ends as it should.

"Perhaps I should have been the one to choose you," Titus says on the last day of her stay. She is going back to Sindria by boat the next day. She misses her husband and her country, though she is also happy with the work she has done here. She knows that Titus will be able to deal with the rest; Spartos and Pisti have already arrived to take over as representatives from Sindria and Hinahoho is there to escort her home. "As a King Vessel I mean."

"I hear in a world where Al-Thamen doesn't exist it was Judal who chose Sin, so maybe you _did_ choose me there..."

They share a smile at this, but Kougyoku can't help feeling sad at what has happened to her childhood friend. Usually she pushes thoughts of Little Judal aside. "On the other hand, I hear in that world there are far less King Vessels, and I have never considered myself a leader."

"You have tremendous skill," Titus assures her. "You've shown that the last few months, and Vinea wouldn't have chosen you if you did not have the potential."

Kougyoku bows her head. "You honour me, lord magi. But... Why would you have liked to choose me?"

Titus grins. "You may try to hide it, milady, but like Marga and I you still hold wonder for this world. You still see how vivid it is because you've been isolated from it for too long, and you love it all the more because of that."

* * *

Al-Thamen takes one more chance to attack Kougyoku on her way back to Sindria and it is by the skin of their necks that she and the ship make it back unharmed, and only because Hinahoho brought her metal vessel for the return trip. An Imuchakk with a household vessel and a King Vessel of water out on the open sea have no match, but Al-Thamen have unnatural means at their disposal and use them to their full extent. Kougyoku is the only reason their ship hasn't sunk by the time they make it to port several days after the attack.

She waves off Sinbad as he comes to greet her, concentrating on staying upright until every last man is off the ship. Then she faints.

When she wakes again it is to the big bed of their private chamber. The mattress is softer than she remembers it being and the covers heavier.

"Welcome back," a cheerful voice greets her. It is still quite childish but has grown deeper in his absence.

Kougyoku turns her head and finds Aladdin sitting in a chair by her bed. Yamuraiha is standing behind him.

A wry smile flutters across the queen's face. "I could tell you the same thing. Did you find the answers you were looking for?"

The magi laughs. "You're all business," he says. Then he looks up at Yamuraiha. "Yamu, she's been spending too much time with Uncle Sinbad. It's not healthy."

Kougyoku holds up a hand to hide her laugh, but it turns into a cough instead. Aladdin is out of his chair immediately, and helping her sit upright. He makes what looks like a Borg around her and frowns at what only he can see.

When he's done he sighs and sets his staff back down. The Borg vanishes. "You're fine, just weak," he says. "I've given you enough magoi for your system to start producing on its own again, but it'll take a couple of days for you to recover with your amount of magoi."

Kougyoku nods. "Thank you, Aladdin."

* * *

"A part of me wants to tell you to never do something like that again," Sinbad says.

They're lying in bed later that night. Kougyoku is lying with her head tucked under his chin and Sinbad's arms are draped around her. In spite of the fact that his grip on her is loose she knows that if she moves the slightest inch he will tighten his grip on her.

"But I also know what you did was necessary to save the crew," he sighs. "Thank you, Kougyoku."

"You're welcome," she answers. She's having a hard time keeping her eyes open, but she wants to savour this moment. She's missed him so much. "I'm just happy to be home."

"I'm glad you are," he admits. "Next time you go out on your own I'm doubling your guard."

That makes her laugh.

She sobers quickly, however. Her thoughts move back to the thing that's been present in the back of her mind for the past few months. Determinedly she's pushed it aside but now it's there in its full glory; there's nothing to hold it back.

"What's wrong?" He asks, sensing her inner turmoil.

Slowly and under the protest of her tired magoi-deprived muscles, she sits up. "Sin, I ..." she hesitates and then blurts it out. "I want a child!"

His eyes widen, but the shock is brief and quickly hidden behind a calm smile. "It's a bit early to think about that, don't you think, Kougyoku?" His hand settles on hers and he gently tugs at it to get her to lie back down. "You need to regain your strength before -"

Kougyoku resists and shakes her head. "I don't mean right this second, Sin."

He visibly relaxes but she can tell he's still wary. She opens her mouth to say something; she knows what he loves most in the world is his family, even if he doesn't love her the way she does him; she knows it is her duty to supply him with an heir; she knows it is something that will bring him happiness. But she stops herself. Didn't she swear not to put more shackles on him? Didn't she promise not to take anymore of his freedom away? And with Al-Thamen on the prowl how can she create another weakness? How can she bring a person into this world of danger?

"I ... I want to give you something that only I can provide," she says slowly, insecurely. "Something that will make you happy."

She meets his gaze in spite of her own qualms and there's nothing in his expression to suggest he'll deny her.

Sinbad gives her hand a squeeze. "Thank you, Kougyoku," he says. His eyes sparkle a little brighter as if to say he means it sincerely. "I do want children, not just as a king, who needs heirs, and I'm happy you don't just see it as a duty. But the best thing we can do right now is focus on getting rid of Al-Thamen so that when we do have children they won't be in danger."

And so, as soon as the queen recovers they both throw themselves at work, at training. Aladdin has solved the question of purifying the taint on people's rukh, which is a great step in the right direction for the return of all those who has died while being tainted to the Great Flow means much power will be taken from the Organization.

That Sinbad refuses Kougyoku's insistence that he should ask the magi to purify him is another discussion altogether.

The king insists it's better to keep the taint as it is; contained and controlled. Especially because it gives him power he would not otherwise have, and protects him against the taint controlled by others as she has already seen the first time she came to Sindria.

It's the first time she leaves a discussion with Sinbad feeling less than satisfied. She's worried out of her mind, if she is honest with herself. Sinbad is the kind of king who will rather bring harm to himself than to his people and she cannot find fault with that, nor can she find fault with his arguments. But still, she loves him and if he loses himself she isn't sure what she'll do.

She dares not tell Aladdin, cannot defy the wishes of her king, but the magi seems to figure her out nevertheless.

They're sitting in the flower garden one lazy afternoon and she is making crowns the which she is sure even Little Alibaba would be jealous of. They are talking about the situation in Kou, about Gyokuen and about her brothers when suddenly the magi cuts himself off.

"Kougyoku, if you ever need to purify someone close to you I have something that'll help you," he says and his smile is innocent but his eyes are all-knowing.

Kougyoku forces a smile of her own and hides a laugh behind a sleeve. "I'm sure there will be no need for that, Aladdin."

"There will," the magi's words are as calm as ever, as if he's commenting that the weather is nice, but the warning settles around her heart like ice. "And when the time comes I will not be able to aid you directly. When the time comes the only one who can purify that important person is you."

The queen watches, petrified, as he pulls a small ball of glass out of his satchel. "You forget I do not have the Wisdom of Solomon, magi."

"That's what this is for," Aladdin says and throws the ball of glass at her. He laughs when she fumbles with it. "Don't worry, it won't shatter unless you will it to. It contains a tiny bit of Solomon's Wisdom created specially to only fit your magoi and the pure wish of wanting to save someone else, that special someone you care for very deeply. When the time comes smash it and it will give you just enough Wisdom to save him."

* * *

"I'm amazed at the magi's cunning," Jafar comments. He's taking the glass orb from her hands. "But are you sure about this, milady?"

Kougyoku nods. She has a bad feeling and she thinks it's better to leave the tool with the grand vizier for now. It has already vanished up his sleeve. "I don't know what'll happen in the future, but I don't want Sin to discover it. And I can't have it on me; it causes me more worry than relief."

Jafar's eyes are kind with understanding and she thinks perhaps her feelings for their king is a little too obvious.

"I was worried he might hurt you," Jafar admits, turning his side to her to watch the ocean and Yamuraiha's barriers. "That life here would not be good for you, or that you were too loyal to Kou to adjust, perhaps. But you've shown on more than one occasion that your goal is the same as ours, that your love for our king runs deeper than just an attachment to his usual charms, your understanding of him great, and more importantly; that you take your duty to Sindria seriously."

With this he turns to face her once more. "Forgive me for speaking so frankly, my queen," he says and to her astonishment he bows before her. "But I thought it was time I declared my loyalties. I'm truly grateful that you were the one to marry our king."

Kougyoku's cheeks turn pink at the sincerity in his words. That he has studied her as thoroughly as he has is no surprise, but that he has decided to declare himself to her so openly is another case entirely. This is Sinbad's most trusted friend, someone who loves Sindria as much as the king himself. And she has won his loyalties...

"And I'm relieved he has as good a friend in you as he does," she says at last. "Without you I fear our king might have been lost already -" she kneels before him and takes a hand of his in both hers "- thank you, Jafar. With you around he has been able to retain a great deal more of his freedom than he would have been able to without you."

A wry smile slithers across his face, but his hand quickly leaves her hold. "It's good my hard work is being appreciated by some, though I must say having you around, milady, has decreased the amount of damage reports I've had to sign lately."

Kougyoku has heard the stories of what Sin usually does when drunk and hides her laugh behind her sleeve. "I'm glad I've been of help."

"I'm sure you will be in the future as well," the grand vizier assures her.

... And he was right.

* * *

Aladdin springs his trap on Al-Thamen suddenly and the coming weeks become hectic in Sindria. For Kougyoku there is barely time to eat or sleep and more than once she has to leave her home for the sake of battle or diplomatic negotiations. The latter is not a skill she thought she had but the more she uses it the more she learns to perfect it.

Al-Thamen is pushed back. Hakuryuu is purified, Gyokuen is forced to flee the Empire and her brother is crowned emperor, finally.

Everything is flowing in the right direction again, it seems and Kougyoku breathes a sigh of relief.

It is during their first visit to the Kou Emperor that she becomes aware of the child growing within her.

The happiness that surges through her body and blinds her with the light and hope of a brighter future is short-lived for she knows that she will be a target even more now; that a weakness for both she and her husband is growing its way towards life within her body.

If only they could end this whole battle before she gives birth, then perhaps…

She shakes her head at herself and pushes the thoughts of the baby out of her mind for as long as she can. She participates in court debates, exquisite meals and evening parties. Sinbad accompanies her when he isn't stuck in secret meetings with her brother, and she sees very little of any of her other family, which she is grateful for.

There is a gaping hole however. She cannot stop thinking of little Judal now that she is back in that place where she grew up, where she spent so many hours with her cruel childhood friend.

She doesn't exactly miss him, but the fact that he is missing so obviously sends a chill of foreboding down her spine.

She does her best to shake off all her worries and focus on keeping them from anyone who might want to notice - be they ally or enemy. The Kou court is not a good place to have important epiphanies.

Sinbad sees straight through her, of course, on one of those nights where she doesn't fall alseep waiting for him. She's only been able to hide her pregnancy for as long as she has because she's started sleeping more than usual and because when she is awake they're often split up for separate duties and so has had no time to talk privately.

"Your brother is a tough negotiator," Sinbad observes when he sees she is up. "But I think we're finally getting somewhere. Just as well, Kou is a cold place."

Kougyoku hides her smile behind a hand. It's not often he mentions his weakness for chilly temperatures. "Well, if you're finally coming to an agreement with him I'm sure we'll be going home soon - or to the battlefield."

She has removed her covers and is making her way over to her king to help him undress. His smile in reply to her comment is tight, but she ignores it.

As she unclasps his metal vessels he pulls a hand over her hair. "You're not wearing your crown," he comments and she looks up to see a tender smile on his face.

Quickly, and with the excuse of focusing on putting the metal vessel on the table beside them, she ducks her head. Her face is burning. "It's lying in it's case by my bedside," she replies timidly. "I was just about to go to sleep."

"What were you doing?" he asks. His hand retracts only to settle on her chin, forcing her to look up.

"I was -"

Kougyoku lets out a gasp as she feels his magoi run through her veins like ice cold fire and she takes a quick step back, out of his reach, an expression of dawning horror on her face.

He will know now, she thinks and for the first time in months, years, she finds herself trembling in fear before him. She feels small and terrified of his wrath. He did not want a child now, not in a time of war when it will become a source of worry instead happiness.

But Sinbad surprises her, as he so often does. With a gentle hand he forces her to meet his gaze. His eyes aren't calm or reassuring but smoldering with a smug pride she hasn't seen in him before. She can't look away, and even when his lips captures hers she does not close her eyes to enjoy it.

The kiss is slow and gentle, and he coaxes all of her anxiety out of her. Her shoulders relax and when he lets her go she blinks, no longer caught in his eyes, and finds she is crying.

Sinbad grips her hands in a strong hold, as if he's trying to shield them from the world. "I already had my suspicions," he tells her.

He bows forwards to kiss her forehead, her temple, her cheek and then her lips again briefly. Kougyoku can sense his restraint in the kisses and cannot help but smile. In spite of her inexperience, in spite of her lack of boldness, he seems to never be able to get enough of her. It isn't exactly love, but it is something and it makes her smile.

In a sense it's strange he doesn't seek out other women, though he might just be really good at hiding it from her.

She shakes her head and opens her eyes to find that he has turned away to remove the rest of his metal vessels.

"But, Sin," she says. "You said ... The war... I thought maybe..."

"I'd be angry?" He shakes his head. "Kougyoku, unless you use magic you can't control such things and a spell like that would need to be checked very often to maintain it."

When she still hesitates he walks over to her. His warm hands grasp her upper arms and he smiles down at her. She can feel the happiness in him. "Wife of mine -" he kisses her softly "- don't look so worried." The last is whispered just above her lips. It's making her toes curl.

"The child will be born, healthy and safe in a world without Al-Tharmen," he promises and the confidence that radiates from him is blinding. "We'll all see to that. Trust me."

And she does. She will never not trust him, so Kougyoku nods - numbly and still filled with worry. He feels too blinding all of a sudden, too determined to end this.

Her husband leads her over to the bed before returning to the table with all his metal vessels. Kougyoku watches him as he places his rings beside the bracelets. The sword he places against the table, though she knows he will pick it up once more when he's done undressing; he always keeps it by the bed.

It is unusual that he keeps some of his robes on, but, she reflects, he is probably cold. The thought makes her smile in spite of herself.

"I'll be sending you home as soon as we depart from here," Sinbad declares when he joins her in bed. He isn't smiling, but there's something light about him; he's expecting her to accept. "I'll need to hide your magoi before you go, however, and have Yamuraiha make an illusion with a trace so they'll think you're going with me…"

"What?" Kougyoku squeaks. She's trying to take in his words, but it's hard. "Y- you're sending me home?"

Sinbad nods.

"Before the last battle with Al-Thamen?"

"I am."

"But… but Sin, I'm a dungeon capturer I need to be there. You can't -"

The eyes that capture her's are as hard and cold as she's ever seen them and they shut her up better than anything he could have said. "I can and I will," he says. "The battles from now on will not be easy and I need you to be protected - in worst case scenario I need you to protect Sindria." He sighs and when he continues his voice is kinder. "I doubt Al-Thamen will leave our home alone, Kougyoku -" he reaches up and touches her face gently "- you are not far along and I know you are a fearsome warrior. But I need you all to be as safe as you can be."

It's as if he's telling her without speaking what has him the most worried; that if she, or the child, or Sindria gets hurt he might become exactly what Al-Thamen has always intended for him to be; the Medium of Ill Ilah.

Reaching out tentatively she places her hand on his shoulder, which she then uses as push-off so she can reach his forehead with her lips. When she kneels before him afterwards she pours all the love she feels for him into her eyes. "I love you, Sinbad," she says. "And I trust you.

"Remember to come back victorious."

* * *

Judal plucks her straight off the battlefield.

Sindria has been under attack for several days when she finally joins in. It is all it takes to help him locate her.

"Resist me and I'll burn your beloved country," he hisses in her ear.

She turns in mid-air to see that he is covered in more taint than ever before. His eyes are shining with a terrible madness she knows instinctively can never be purged. The revelation is like a knife to her heart.

"Judal…"

Kougyoku knows that the only way she can save Sindria is to do as he says. A magi is a magi after all and she is no match. If only Aladdin or Titus were here… or even Yunan, who must know what this meeting will result in.

She steels her spirit against whatever may come next. "I promise to not resist you," she says, speaking as clearly as she can. "As long as you keep your word not to harm Sindria."

"Release your Djinn Equip."

She does as she's ordered and before she can even start plummeting towards the sea he has gripped her around the waist and pulled her close. She can feel the taint immediately start to eat at her magoi. She swallows and expects an immediate teleport, but it does not come.

They hover in the air for a moment and then Judal swings his wand once.

All the barriers shatter.

"_No!_"

Despair grips her so suddenly she can hardly breathe.

Yamuraiha is down there! And so is Pisti! And Ka Koubun! And everyone else! Her people!

"Don't yell, Kougyoku," Judal sneers. "So noisy."

She grips him by the collar and shakes him. "You promised," she all but screams at him. Kougyoku can feel the snakes settle in her brain, weave around her wrists and bind her. They heighten her level of despair at a much greater speed than would have been possible under normal circumstances and a logical part of her mind is telling her to stop and think.

But she can't.

Tears are springing to her eyes.

She is shackled to him and his fate and she can do nothing to keep her promise to her beloved.

"You promised you wouldn't harm Sindria if I didn't resist!"

The corrupted magi lets out a bark of laughter. "I did, didn't I?" he says. "But don't worry, little queen. I won't harm them -" he points to somewhere behind her and she turns to follow his finger "- they will."

Several mages are flying towards them and she has a horrible sense of deja vu.

How could she be so stupid?

"… why?" she whispers. She is feeling small and weak for the first time in months. She feels powerless, shackled to a fate that she doesn't want - it is too much all at once. She has failed. She has been rendered unable to keep her promise.

What will happen to Sinbad now?

If Sindria falls…

"Because it will be so much easier to make him Fall if he loses everything."

It's the last thing she hears before she blacks out.

* * *

Searing pain rips through her limbs and wakes her up.

She feels sleep drugged as if she has been unconscious for months. Her body feels weak and malnourished.

Pain cuts off her train of thought again and she can hear chanting now; a chanting of a hundred voices, all speaking a language she cannot understand.

A word stands out in the language she cannot comprehend; Al-Thamen.

She lets out a strangled scream and tries to break free, but her hands are held down by metal chains, her limbs kept as numb as possible with the help of magic. She feels invaded yet at the same time it feels like her womb is splitting open.

She suddenly remembers the child.

_What are they doing to her child?!_

No no! They mustn't! He isn't ready! They'll kill him! It's wrong. So wrong. She doesn't want this. She _never _wanted this!

The spreading taint in her mind rejoices at her sudden panic.

Her eyes fly open and she can see a high ceiling with the golden star of Solomon - or is it David?

But it doesn't matter... Whomever controls fate... They could not have wished this could they? The destruction of the innocent, the pain and suffering brought upon herself. Her child...

What will they do with her child once they have it?

Tears leak from her dry eyes as her mind pushes her away from her body, away from her own suffering. She wishes she could die.

Maybe they'll kill her and she will know nothing anymore. She would return to the rukh... No. She is too tainted. She shall never meet her child or her beloved again then. She shall become part of the will of Al-Thamen, of the black rukh.

The scream of a newborn baby drags her back to reality.

Judal is standing above her, holding her son out in one hand, away from his body, looking disgusted. He's saying something to one of the priests but she cannot hear, cannot understand. All she can see is that her child is cold and bloody and suffering. He is crying.

The priest takes the child and she can see the taint grip her son.

No.

The priest turns his back on her so she can no longer see the child.

No. Come back.

Please come back.

The words are stuck in her mind though she would have liked to scream, to beg. _Don't take my child away from me!_

_Please..._

Her eyes flutter close. She has no energy to fight the pain and her mind slowly starts sinking back into black unconsciousness.

There's a boom and a flash of heat and then a crash. Kougyoku's eyes flutter weakly open for what she thinks is now the third time, though she isn't completely sure anymore.

The star above her is gone and instead she can see sunlight and a blue sky, though it's as if there's a filter of gray covering it. She knows the sky is blue but it feels grey. Mages and a dungeon clearer or two are coming through the hole and she hears screams as the Al-Thamen mages scatter.

Suddenly she's aware of Yunan beside her lifting her gently into his arms. "Sorry for taking so long, they were harder to find than I expected."

She can vaguely hear the sounds of a starting battle behind them as he takes off again, but all she can think of is to ask to her son. He will get him out too right? She needs to know he'll survive.

She doesn't hear his reply.

* * *

_"... I cannot do anything without the help of more magoi..."_

_"Life magic isn't my … with Yunan's help … -een able to keep them..."_

_"... Kougyo-"_

_"... Thanks, Sphintus."_

_"I'll do the rest."_

_"... don't know about Sinbad but Sindria, at least ..."_

"Kougyoku..."

The queen's eyes flutter open at the familiar voice; the voice of home and comfort and protection. It is the only voice of the many she has been half-conscious of that has given her the courage to wake properly.

Bleary eyes of red jade meet ones of pale gold. At the sight of her husband, beaten and battered her throat tightens and she clenches her eyes shut in an attempt to keep out the pain. Tears streak down her cheeks in hot tracks and she tries to apologies but can only choke and sob.

A cold hand is placed on her forehead and Yunan says "I'll remove the last of the taint now."

"Thank you."

"Can't let your light fade, now can we, Sin?"

She passes out. For how long she isn't sure. It's like a moment, though she feels much more refreshed when she wakes again. The memories of her horrible weeks with Al-Thamen are still there, but there's a thin barrier over them, protecting her mind from the sufferings they've caused.

Kougyoku vaguely remembers Yunan explaining to her husband that they'd used a spell to speed up the growth of their son, though it demanded more nourishment than her body could willingly provide, leaving her weak and malnourished as a result. She also remembers the voice of Sphintus and though she isn't sure what he said she somehow knows his healing magic is the reason she is alive.

Kougyoku sits up in the small tent. Her muscles ache and protest. She can see the contours of her bones through her paper-white skin. Outside she can hear the sounds of many people working, talking - probably sleeping. She can also hear the tell-tale sounds of people in terrible pain, and the words of others trying to soothe them.

Sinbad is nowhere to be found, but when she turns a little to her left she sees Sphintus, leaning against the tent wall with a bundle in his arms, sleeping.

He's holding her son. She isn't sure how she knows, but her heart knows with a certainty that should scare her.

It is only the desperation to see her son that keeps her up as she crawls across the floor to the medical Mage. She has to dig her fingers into the hard soil of the ground to gain proper balance and even then it is pathetic. Her movements are slow and insecure, and she can barely keep herself up. She has to take beaks for every move she makes. She is so weak and hurting all over, but nothing will stop her. If she sees him alive, she knows she will never break again. If he is dead her mind will shatter and her faith in Solomon vanish, but she has no fear of that. There isn't space in her mind for such thoughts. Only the light of hope remains.

Kougyoku doesn't dare lift her son out of Sphintus's arms; she knows she isn't strong enough to hold him. Instead she kneels beside the Mage and moves the cloth out of her child's face. The infant isn't more than a day or two old and he is pale, weak, but breathing. His hair is black with purple high-lights like his father's. It makes her smile in spite of herself.

And suddenly the tears well up again. They're like a waterfall and won't stop. She is so happy he's alive, so relieved he has survived. They got him out, thank the rukh. He will live.

Kougyoku manages to keep her sobs to a minimum and does not wake the sleeping Mage.

Sinbad finds her there, kneeling and weeping, hiding her face in her hands.

He doesn't say anything but merely pulls her into a hug so tight it hurts her. She doesn't care. She clings to him as if he is her only lifeline, which, in this moment, he is.

* * *

When Kougyoku wakes again it is to the same sounds as last time, but they feel eerily far away. She is cocooned in warmth, and she feels most of all like a small child, being held a little too tightly so she does not feel unsafe.

And she does feel safe. For the first time in so long she can relax and sink into the embrace offered to her - for now without worry. His scent has changed a little; there is no tang of alcohol on him, but the smell of battle field has been added instead. She knows that if he isn't drinking at all he's taking this very seriously, yet she's relieved that he finds time to take care of her.

Kougyoku finds the strength to let her eyes flutter open; she can only see some of his neck as her head is tucked beneath his chin, but she doesn't mind. With an effort she lifts her arms and pulls them around his chest, digging her nose into the space where his neck and shoulder connects.

Sinbad's arms tighten around her as a result and she doesn't know whether she should laugh or cry.

"Mostly everyone are fine," Sinbad says. "Yamuraiha had preparing a teleportation spell for a very long time so that she could get our people out if something were to happen. Not everyone were within reach, but most are fine."

She listens to his calm reassurances, not sure if she believes them but happy to be able to hear is voice.

"Sindria is no more, however," he sighs. "The island is completely destroyed, nothing remains. But it is like that with many countries. Balbadd is in flames. Parthevia has been leveled to the ground. Heliophant is gone as well, and Reim is just about to fall. Everything will change once we're done with Al-Thamen."

Kougyoku moves her arm to push on his chest and he helps her sit. When they are both seated across from each other, their knees brushing and one of his hands on her upper arm to steady her, she smiles at him. He is so beautiful, even with scraps and small wounds everywhere. "For the better," she says. "Everything will change for the better."

Sinbad nods.

"I still don't think one king is good, though," she says, feeling her stubborness from their conversations from so long ago; it all feels a lifetime away. "Maybe the title should be removed completely."

Sinbad grins. "What? I thought you didn't approve of democracies."

Kougyoku blows out her cheeks. When he laughs she snaps "I _told _you it depends on the timing! People need to be doing well and happy enough to make good choices. They shouldn't be influenced by hunger or desperation, but by minds that are free from those things. Minds that can think and make choices for themselves."

"Well said."

A sombre silence falls over them until Sinbad says. "I'm glad you're back."

Kougyoku opens her mouth to reply, but a small sound behind her shuts her up. Slowly, she twists. Right beside their mattresses a small makeshift cot has been made of blankets. Inside lies her son, now awake.

Her throat constricts at the sight. His eyes are blue, but she wonders what colour they'll change to.

"Want to hold him?" Sinbad asks and Kougyoku nods, feeling speechless at the sudden surge of happiness that has burst from her heart.

Without another word Sinbad lifts his wife into his lap. He instructs her to place her open palms in his so his arms can support her. It is strange and a little awkward to lift her son from the cot like that, but when she holds in her arms - finally - she feels somewhat at peace.

She coos at her child and he giggles, gurgling a response.

Her back rests more fully into Sinbad's shoulders. "He's so small."

"He'll grow," he whispers and kisses her cheek. "You've done well."

Tears well into her eyes and she shakes her head. "I didn't do anything. They had me in a forced coma for most of the time I was there, while they forced him to grow."

Sinbad twists so he can support them with one arm and uses his free hand to press her face into his shoulder. "Shh. It's alright. There's no taint in his system, and you both survived. In spite of all you've been through, in spite of the terrible way he was brought into this world… you're both alive and well. I'm grateful for that."

* * *

The battle field is oozing with black and white Rukh. Bodies are strewn everywhere; those dead and those who are only half way there.

Kougyoku watches from the opening of her tent, confined by her injuries. Her heart is sinking, her willingness to stay where she is diminishing with very passing second.

She might be weak but there is nothing wrong with her magoi supply and she knows she will not remain here much longer. It's not in her nature to stand back when there is a battle to be fought sword to sword.

The black djinn had attacked them suddenly just before dawn, killing many in one stroke, but now the battles have moved away. She has not seen any of her allied dungeon clearers for hours, the only sign of them the continued flashes of light at the edge of the horizon.

"Are you going?"

It is Ka Koubun who joins her then. He's pale and wears no make-up. He hasn't done since he'd joined them on the battle field with Yamuraiha and the others who has escaped Sindria.

"Yes."

"His Royal Majesty will not be pleased."

"Our Lord will understand," she assures him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He is still taller than her but it no longer feels that way. "He more than anyone else knows when sacrifices have to be made. And if they lose because of my staying here I will eventually die at the hands of Al-Thamen. We all will."

He bows his head to her will. "As you wish," he says.

"Stay here," she adds. "We will all need you upon return."

He looks up and she can see he understands her unspoken question. His shoulders straighten and his fist slams into his palm. "Yes, ma'am!" He bows and she is gone before he has risen again.

The battle field is a blur of rage and tragedy. It contains too many fallen and too much corruption. And it does not take place only on the ground. Mages and normal troupes are battling there. Al-Thamen has been pressed against the wall and they are fighting desperately. Up in the air magi are clashing with magi, Djinns are fighting dungeon Clearers. There is no sign of victory for either side, but Kougyoku takes up a stand beside her brothers and friends without hesitation and they are relieved to see her.

She has no idea how many Djinns she has defeated, no idea how many wounds she has taken, how much magoi she has left or how much time has passed when the enemy starts falling back. An eruption of hope goes through the crowd and it catches hold of her heart as well. She shares a grin with Little Alibaba and continues fighting with renewed strength.

The magi have all vanished, but she has little time to think of where they have gone off to, when suddenly Gyokuen appears only feet away. It is Aladdin and Titus's sudden appearance as well that stops a mad rush at the greatest problem present, the catalyst of Al-Thamen.

Gyokuen is panting heavily and Kougyoku can tell she is running out of stamina while the other two are keeping up with much more yet to spare. The woman has started ranting madly, saying that they will never fail, that they have yet to spring their last trap, and that the Father shall return.

It is a pity, the queen reflects, that she has to turn away to defend her friends and allies from the army of Djinns coming to attack the magi for she would have liked to see this woman's destruction.

She can feel it, though, in the air around her when Gyokuen leaves. She knows very well that the witch will be forced to accept Solomon's rukh, that it is the only way Aladdin will allow her to pass on. Kougyoku almost thinks it is a greater punishment than having her sent back to Ill Ilah, but she has no remorse at the thought. She has no pity for the woman who created all this chaos, who betrayed the person she had cared for for so long.

With the destruction of Gyokuen comes the vaporisation of quite a few djinn. The rest retreat with the last of Al-Thamen's forces. With the retreat, the destruction of Gyokuen, comes a sigh of relief from their side. Everyone are exhausted and assured of victory, assured that they can go back to camp to sleep, to rest for now. The clean-up can wait until morning.

It is enough for Kougyoku to lower herself to the ground and let go of her djinn equip. She stumbles along with everyone else, her clothes torn, her hair in disarray, her sight blurring. But what she sees clear as dawn is her king ahead of her, smiling and thanking his soldiers.

When his eyes lands on hers there is a moment of open relief, of pure fear falling away, and tears blur her sight.

Kougyoku takes a step towards the man she loves more than anything else in the world, ready to fall into him, and then she feels it.

The rush of wind behind her. The release of black rukh. The cold aura of someone she's known for most of her life.

"It's about time we finished this," Judal whispers in her ear, and the next thing she feels is pure pain and corruption tearing apart her stomach. It pushes her forwards and she gasps. She doesn't even have time or strength to scream.

Yet all she can think is how happy she is she has given birth already. The happiness gives her the strength to look down at the wound, the weapon. Her mind registering that the pain is numbing.

The blade is made of black rukh. She can see her own pure rukh keeping the corruption at bay and she knows she is safe.

Glancing up at her surroundings she knows that it doesn't look like she will survive. All around them soldiers and mages have stopped in their tracks, going white at the sight. And right before her she can see her husband, staring at her. And she knows. She finally understands.

_'The last trap has yet to spring. The will of our almighty father cannot be broken, even by those chosen in Solomon's arrogance.'_

She has wormed herself too far into her husband's heart, Kougyoku realises.

Anger so pure she can barely see or hear runs like burning liquid through her veins, and she spins on the shocked Judal, ready to strike him with a curling fist. Instead she realises she's holding Aladdin's ball of glass in her hand. She fills it with the will to destroy all his darkness, her will to show her husband that she is alive and well, her will for all this fighting to end, the corruption seize - and slams it into Judal's chest.

The ball shatters in a flash of blinding light and the world vanishes.

* * *

She has always known they were opposites. Judal doesn't care. He doesn't want friendships or relationships of any kind - except if it is that of manipulator and pawn. If he can find someone strong to work with he will, yet it is only for his own entertainment.

Kougyoku has never been like that, and she has never understood him. Yet, even if he tried to kill her, to corrupt her, to hurt the one she loves most, she cannot bring herself to hate him. He's Little Judal and she isn't angry with him, not inhere where her true nature is shown.

"Oh, it's the old hag."

But his is still shrouded in so much darkness that he is a smoky shadow so solid it almost hurts to look at him.

"I don't get why you bother," he drawls. "Aladdin has already tried this and if I'm not quite mistaken that little glass ball was meant for when your beloved Sinbad joins us."

He means Al-Thamen. "My king won't join you," she says. It is amazing how calm she feels. She has always been temperamental when it came to Judal; he knew how to get her riled over even the smallest things. But now there is no feeling of anger. "He won't become your Medium."

Judal splutters a laugh and she can almost see him again, face split in a grin. It makes her heart ache. She loves Judal. Not like her brothers, not like her husband. But for other reasons. It's a lot like the way she loves Little Alibaba.

She remembers Yunan sighing and smiling amusedly, telling her she has too much love to give. But she thinks against someone like Little Judal that is her biggest weapon.

"That king of yours is so corrupted by now it'll only take a small push -"

"Do you really want to see the world destroyed?" She cuts him off. She steps closer to him as she speaks. "If Ill Ilah really was to come here he would drain everything of life, take all that Solomon has given us. Is that what you want, Little Judal?"

He wavers.

It is so faint that she barely registers it before he hides it with a sneer. "You seem to be misunderstanding something, Kougyoku. I don't care. I never cared. If the world ends or not has nothing to do with me. All I want is entertainment until the day I seize to be. If that day comes now instead of in eighty years that's also fine. I won't have to be bored for as long."

She has steeled her spirit and heart for this reply. But it saddens her so much that he feels this way she feels tears drip from her eyes.

That makes him falter as well.

"O-oi..."

Kougyoku uses his distracted mood to clasp both his hands and stare into his face. "Do you really want to be a magi of destruction? Wouldn't it be far more interesting to be a magi of creation? Think of the world -" as she speaks, she uses the memories she has of the outside, the beautiful places she's seen, the smiles she's been fortunate enough to receive, to show him exactly what she means "- think of all the vivid colours and wonderful places that are already here. Think of what you could do with the gift, the love the rukh feels for you."

Kougyoku smiles her brightest smile at her childhood friend, smiles into the darkness, without fear, without worry. He will understand, she'll reach him. She's certain of it.

Something flickers in the darkness and she sees a glimpse of his face. Her heart jumps with hope. This is the last magi on Al-Thamen's side. If she can get to him, if she can make him change his ways they've won! Everyone will be saved.

But before she can open her mouth, before she can continue speaking, Judal yells with rage and pushes her. It is like falling into a lake of darkness. Hatred and loneliness washes over her and for a moment all she can do is hold on to herself, to not be swept away by the negative emotions. She isn't even aware of moving through the air until her back hits a familiar solidity, her feet touching the ground once more.

Light embraces her from behind and the darkness is purged, yet she stands there, afraid to accept what her heart already knows.

She wants to relax, to leave all of her problems in his hands. To let him take responsibility.

It would be so easy.

"Look up," a voice whispers, more to her mind than her ear.

Without much prodding she does as she is bid.

Judal is standing there, no longer a shadow of leaking darkness, but as the man, the person he is. She can see his features, hear his laugh in her ears. Yet he is gray and flickering.

"You've done well, Kougyoku," Sinbad says and kisses her temple. "Let me do the rest."

He steps past her and at first she only sees the golden rukh of his being, the wonderfully powerful person he is. The miraculous soul of a perfect king.

Black rukh enters her vision and for the first time she sees the corruption of Sinbad's soul.

It is bad. Even contained it is like a solid darkness at his core. It spreads a web like that of a spider's through the golden rukh and touches every single little particle of life that makes up her king.

Kougyoku has to push away the panicked need to remove it, to take it away. It isn't right. It's not supposed to be like that. He's not that kind of person. But right now, she knows he is, and she has to hold back because Aladdin's spell is made to fit her desire to save Sinbad.

So she stands back and watches, knowing very well what her king will do next. He bows to the still magi and places his left hand on Judal's shoulder. He doesn't say anything, just looks into Judal's eyes while all the magi's corruption is sucked up by his own, as if the King could accept everything. As if he can take on all the troubles of the people he deems his vassals.

A tear slips down Kougyoku's cheek, but she does not brush it away.

Light starts enveloping Judal and he does not fight it, for once, and suddenly she remembers something Yunan told her; that in another world, in a place without Al-Thamen Judal would have been the one to choose Sinbad. She wishes it had been like that.

Judal turns bright eyes to Kougyoku over Sinbad's shoulder, but the words he speaks are too low for her to hear. She can see he is on Solomon's side again and she sighs with relief. Sinbad nods and takes a step back from the magi.

"You better be right about this, Kougyoku," Judal says, his voice having risen so she can hear it. Behind him the golden gate of Solomon is opening and within she can just see the blue head of a djinn, the walls of the golden palace she has heard Aladdin speak of. She wonders if Ugo will give him Solomon's Wisdom as well.

Judal vanishes.

The Gates close behind him.

And Kougyoku realises she is alone with Sinbad.

"Why - why did it work?" she breathes.

Sinbad smiles easily. "Your ability to visualize is quite astounding," he says. "And I think Judal always cared enough to listen to those he knew well." He has reached her, and places a hand on each of her shoulders. "Thank you, Kougyoku."

A shudder breaks through her. She knows that she has never been as vulnerable to the darkness of the world as she is in this minute. Sinbad's eyes are smoldering amber, almost mahogany. She has never seen them so close to black before.

One of Sinbad's hands moves up her shoulder and pushes a lock of hair behind her ear. He's drawing her in and she knows, she knows to the deepest parts of her core that she has to resist him. If she doesn't, she will Fall. As will he.

The darkness has finally gained enough strength within him to take control, and she has to act fast.

He whispers her name and she can feel the heat of his breath on her face. Her eyes flutter closed, her heart and spirit too weak, too much in love with him to resist.

It's funny, she muses. He was always her strength and her weakness. If he wanted to hurt her, he could. But he could just as easily build up her confidence. He was her shield against the corruption of Al-Thamen, the chaos if Ill Ilah, yet his greed could easily consume her as it was doing now.

She'd seen it from that first battle she'd had in Sindria. That all-consuming greed in his eyes as they fought.

Kougyoku had heard stories from his generals, of some of the things he had said in their early days together.

_"In realizing my dream, I also found that I'm still lacking._

_"Power, Allies, A Country, People, and even Myself. Everything._

_"That's why I want everything."_

She wonders what the world would become if her husband could get his hands on everything he wants, everything he lusts for and finds that it is not a world she wishes to see.

She wants their son to grow up in a better world than that, a world that everyone works together to create. Not for Sinbad's sake. But for their own sake, for the sake of the ones they love.

Willpower springs up from somewhere deep within her and she places a hand on his lips, her eyes fluttering open again.

It is all the spell needs as a catalyst in order to take effect. The light surrounding Kougyoku expands and she takes a step back as a large golden birds takes form. It springs forwards in order to envelope her king.

Instead of fighting it Sinbad steps back to gain more room and breathes a sigh of relief. "About time I could let go of this," he says. He lifts a hand and watches the web of darkness along his veins evaporating, as if it is the most fascinating thing he has ever had the pleasure of watching.

Kougyoku watches in silent amazement as her king becomes a whole person again. A person clear of the darkness.

When all the darkness is gone the bird shatters and they stand alone in the white room of their souls. Kougyoku suddenly feels shy. She wonders if this will change him; she has never known him without the taint. Will it be different? Will he reject her?

"You know," he says, and takes a step forwards.

From his foot a circle of colour starts growing, but she doesn't get to see what picture takes form against the white for he reaches her in another long stride. His hand touches her chin and with the lightest nudge he encourages her to meet his gaze.

His eyes are burning with an excitement that takes her breath away.

"I always knew your soul would mirror mine," he says.

Kougyoku has trouble grasping what he's saying. She blinks several times and feels her face heat with colour. In an attempt to hide it she turns her head to look for the meaning of his words. His laughter booms.

Around them is a clear sky and the most brilliant ocean she has ever seen. A slight breeze ruffles her hair and she can feel the heat of the sun on her skin. There is something in the air here; a childish eagerness, like something new is about to begin. Something exciting.

"Does that mean we're standing within my soul?" she asks at last, turning her eyes back to Sinbad.

He shakes his head.

"Yours then?"

He shakes his head again, but instead of elaborating he says "Sindria is no more."

Kougyoku places a hand over his heart. It is beating a little faster than normally. She feels giddy and she has no idea why. "We could rebuild."

"No. I built Sindria in order to change the world for the better," he tells her. "There is no way we will not be able to purge Al-Thamen now. The world _has _been changed."

"Then what do you want to do?"

Sinbad grins. "I don't want to bother with politics for a very long time."

"But, Sin! We have to help rebui-" She gasps as he grips her around the middle. He nuzzles her neck and it sets her off laughing.

"We will help rebuild the world," he says. "But there must be something more interesting you'd like to do, right?"

He has set her down again and she is frowning up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," he grins. "I'd certainly like to go on another adventure. I'd also like to spend time with friends and family now that we don't have to be enemies anymore." His burning eyes capture hers again, and he grips her hand to kiss her palm. Her face heats up as he says in a much deeper voice. "And I'd very much like to enjoy my beloved wife. Make sure she has no reason to cry ever again."

Kougyoku opens her mouth to say something. Anything. She has no idea what, though. He doesn't give her much time to think about it, however, before his fingers dance over her sides, tickling her. Soon she is laughing so hard she can barely stand. "Sin, Sin! Stop that!" she gasps between laughs.

Her husband straightens and she grips his arm for support as she lets out small bouts of laughter still. When she has regained her breath he runs a thumb over her cheek and smiles warmly at her. It is so clear to her now that his smiles have turned genuine that she almost starts crying again.

"That is a lovely sound," he says, and kisses her briefly, before pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

Kougyoku thinks back to her first year in Sindria. It feels so very far away, yet they have only been married for three years in total. Back then she was so concerned with not being in his way, with giving him as much freedom from her as possible. Yet, now all she wants to do is enjoy the freedom they have obtained from Al-Thamen together with him.

She pulls back a little to smile at him. For the first time in her whole life she is feeling mischievous. "Are you trying to tell me something, Sin?"

He grins at the look in her eyes. "Maybe."

She hums. "Now that you're determined not to be king anymore I'm not so sure I have any use for you."

That makes him laugh. "And if I'm determined not to let you go, my queen?"

"Then you better have a good plan for what we'll be doing instead."

"Oh, I do," he says. "We'll be dragging everyone along by the collar - even Kouen if we can get away with it - and take off for unexplored places."

"Like?"

He rubs his chin in mock-thought for a moment. "Good question. How about Morgiana and Masrur's homeland?"

She splutters a laugh at the absurdity of that. "Try again."

"Then… there's a land far to the south. Even further south than Imuchakk, that was never involved in this whole battle with Al-Thamen, as if it is another world entirely. Want to go there?"

"You're sure we'll be going together?"

Sinbad nods emphatically, his hold on her tightening. "Absolutely."

"Then I'm in."

They share bright smiles.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well. This was a long piece. 18k!

Normally I'll cut such pieces into chapters, but considering how the uploading of my current multi-chaps are going I thought I wouldn't do that. Sorry, guys. I promise to get back to schedule.

I have this problem when I'm producing a new piece; I have all these thoughts of things I want to mention in the AN once I'm done, but I can never remember what they are when I actually done.

Well, I do remember why I started writing this thing... which was that I wanted to write scenes from after they got married, as well as add more politics instead of just romance and angst. Only halfway through the thing I realised I needed shit to go down and that's why it got so negative. Oh well. I think it turned out really well and I'm super proud of it!

Actually this probably wouldn't have been finished if it wasn't for some super great reviewers on my _Ocean's Allure_ thing. I'm sorry there aren't as great metaphors in this one, but there's plenty of subtle stuff in here and I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. Also I'll come back to answering people in a sec. I'm so bad at stuff like this but I promise to do it!

Oh yeah! So thank you guy! For the reviws! Even if you don't know I'm working on something it's still really encouraging!

Speaking of projects! My next big one will be an original romance novella that I plan on publishing on kindle for free once it's done so if you like my writing have a look!

Okay. Well I think that was all (I've probably forgotten almost everything I wanted to say but oh well)

Thanks for reading, I applaud you for getting this far!

Reviews are always appreciated!

- Pen


End file.
